El pasado no es como lo cuentan
by SandyLuna
Summary: Scarlet sabía que la paz que ahora gobernaba el mundo mágico era gracias a un grupo de chicos. Y todas sus aventuras estaban escritas en los libros de historia. Un pequeño accidente hará que Scarlet pueda ver de primera mano ésta historia. Y no sólo como espectadora sino como una integrante más.
1. Chapter 1

**Ésta es una historia del mundo de Harry Potter. Es decir todos los personajes lindos, hermosos y llenos de magia son de JK Rowling.** **Míos son Scarlet y todos los que vayan a llegar de su tiempo.**

 **Está ubicado a partir del cuarto libro, así que todo lo del quinto en adelante no será tomado en cuenta.**

 **Las parejas cambiaran excepto los hijos que se presentan en el séptimo libro.**

** Año 2035 **

Scarlet caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, iba hacia los jardines. Había encontrado en el cuarto de sus primos un caldero con restos de una poción. Cuando reconoció el libro salió apresurada a buscarlos.

Todo era culpa de su tío que siempre relataba lo valientes y aventureros que fueron sus padres y abuelos durante la guerra contra Voldemort.

Caminó más aprisa no quería que sus primos y hermanos utilizarán esa poción. Había leído el libro antes, una poción para viajar en el tiempo. ¿En qué rayos pensaban esos cinco?

Un grupo de cinco chicos se encontraban sentados a la sombra de un árbol frente al lago negro. El más grande traía consigo una redoma con una poción. Todos peleaban por saber quién la usaría en primer lugar.

Los cinco comenzaron a forcejear.

\- Phineas dame la poción merezco ir primero - dijo un chico de cabello castaño.

\- No Dorian, los más pequeños primero - dijeron al unísono dos niños de once años, uno moreno y otro pelirrojo.

Ambos se abalanzaron hacia el chico más grande. Provocando que éste cayera, sin poder hacer nada soltó la redoma con la poción.

En ese momento Scarlet iba pasando por ahí y la redoma le cayó encima.

Con un fuerte ruido Scarlet desapareció de la vista de los cuatro chicos.

\- Oh oh, Scarlet - gritaron todos.

Scarlet se acercaba al lago negro, vio a sus primos a lo lejos.

Apresuro el paso y al estar más cerca pudo ver que se peleaban. A punto de decir algo fue cortada por un dolor en su cabeza. Incrédula se vio manchada por la poción. Inmediatamente se sintió más oprimida. Vio negro por un tiempo y supo que había perdido el conocimiento.

** Año 1995 **

Tres chicos caminaban tranquilamente por la orilla de un lago a las afueras de un gran castillo que hacía la función de un colegio, los tres chicos reían de una broma que se hizo en el comedor de la escuela.

\- Enserio Harry tendrías que haber visto la cara de Snape, jajaja era para morirse de risa. - comentaba un pelirrojo agarrándose el estómago.

\- Lo siento Ron pero me interesó más la cara de Malfoy jaja era genial, el color rojo le sienta bien jajaja claro para ser una serpiente - comentó el chico de lentes y cabello negro.

\- Jajaja lo mejor fue ... esperen - se detuvo la tercera integrante de este grupo, una chica de cabello castaño y muy enmarañado - ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó señalando un lugar enfrente de ellos.

A lo lejos podía apreciarse un bulto negro en el suelo. Se acercaron corriendo y se dieron cuenta que el bulto era ni más ni menos que una persona. Harry el lindo chico de lentes la volteo y vio a una chica más o menos de su misma edad.

\- Llevémosla a la enfermería, parece que no tiene nada y solo esta inconsciente pero no soy especialista podría estar equivocado - y con un _locomotor_ se dirigieron al castillo.

 **Bien es cortito y los demás también lo serán, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir mucho en un capítulo pero me esforzare.**

 **Ahora si les gusto mándenme un review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ésta es una historia del mundo de Harry Potter. Es decir todos los personajes lindos, hermosos y llenos de magia son de JK Rowling. Míos son Scarlet y todos los que vayan a llegar de su tiempo.**

 **Está ubicado a partir del cuarto libro, así que todo lo del quinto en adelante no será tomado en cuenta.**

 **Las parejas cambiarán excepto los hijos que se presentan en el séptimo libro.**

** Año 2035 **

El día era hermoso. Habían transcurrido sólo dos semanas del inicio de clases. Los alumnos caminaban tranquilos por los pasillos al ser Domingo. Lyra buscaba a una persona en especial. A su querida Scarlet. Ambas eran amigas desde que tenían cinco años.

Sus padres decían que ellas debieron de ser gemelas y así se portaban. Las dos tenían la mente conectada. Aunque no podían ser más diferentes. Mientras que Lyra tenía el pelo de color negro azulado Scarlet lo tenía de un castaño tan claro que parecía rubio. Los ojos de ambas eran únicos y hermosos pero de igual forma unos eran la noche y otros el día.

Scarlet siempre había sido alta y Lyra más pequeña. Pero no hay que confundir siempre había sido Lyra la protectora de Scarlet. La amiga fiel que estaba apoyando con todo su corazón.

Tenían una conexión tan fuerte que una podía saber exactamente cuando la otra tenía un problema. O cuando estaba exaltada.

Como en este momento. Scarlet estaba nerviosa por algo y Lyra quería saber.

Un destello de color negro con rojo llamó su atención. Se giró y cambió su rumbo hacia el lago. Cuando sólo faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar vio a Scarlet frente a los tontos e idiotas de sus primos.

Con incredulidad vio como ella desaparecía.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos han hecho? - su grito asustó a los cinco chicos que se encontraban bajo el árbol.

\- Fu..Fue culpa de P..Phineas él tenía la poción. - dijo el pequeño Altair.

\- ¿Qué poción? - la voz de la chica se volvió fría e indiferente. La conexión se hacía dolorosa cuando estaban separadas.

\- El libro está en su habitación - dijo Thomas el hermano menor de Scarlet. Señalando a Phineas.

\- Y ¿qué esperan una invitación? - preguntó Lyra al ver que ninguno se movía.

\- Tenemos que ir por él -dijo Phineas algo acobardado por la hermosa chica.

\- Phineas sólo invócalo - dijo Lyra bufando.

\- Está hechizado para que no se pueda. - protestó Dorian haciendo pucheros.

\- Milly - dijo Lyra mientras aparecía una elfina - ¿Puedes traerme un libro de la habitación de Phineas?

\- Claro señorita -respondió la elfina con una ligera reverencia. Desapareció con un pop, no paso ni un minuto cuando se volvió a escuchar el estallido. - Aquí tiene. - dijo la elfina antes de irse.

\- ¿Cuál es? - preguntó Lyra abriendo el libro.

\- Es la página 269 - contestó Dorian.

Lyra palideció. Una poción de tiempo. ¿Para qué diablos querían una poción de tiempo?

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Lyra. ¿Qué motivo tenían para hacerlo? - una lágrima paso por su mejilla.

\- Sólo para probar que podíamos. - contestó Phineas con la mirada en el suelo.

\- Tranquila ella sabrá como volver. - Trató de animarla Altair.

\- Y dime niño genio, ¿Cómo lo hará si no sabe qué poción es? Ella despertará en un lugar desconocido. - regaño Lyra a todos.

\- ¿Cuánto tarda en hacerse la poción de regreso? - preguntó Lyra en un suspiro, no tenía caso enojarse sino actuar. Dependiendo la respuesta sabría a quién llamarle de sus padres.

\- La de regreso tarda seis meses en hacerse. - el alma de Lyra casi cae a sus pies - pero esa ya está, lo malo es que no hay nada de poción para ir por ella. No podemos enviar a alguien por ella - dijo Phineas.

\- Y esa ¿cuánto tarda?

\- Un mes - respondió Tomás en un susurró.

Treinta tontos días para ir a buscar a su amiga. Treinta. Lyra llevó su mano a la frente. Le estaba dando jaqueca. Tenía que hablarle a la directora y también avisarle a la padres de Scarlet. Tenían que ir por ella.

\- Bien comiencen a prepararla, sólo pueden hacerla ustedes si es que queremos llegar al mismo lugar.

Lyra dio la vuelta sin esperar contestación, sabía que ellos le harían caso. Tenía llamadas por hacer y cosas que preparar. No sabía a qué época iría, porque no había forma de que ella no fuera por su amiga.

Lyra había hecho una promesa y no la rompería.

 **Bien ¿qué tal quedó?**  
 **¿Alguna duda?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ésta es una historia del mundo de Harry Potter. Es decir todos los personajes lindos, hermosos y llenos de magia son de JK Rowling. Míos son Scarlet y todos los que vayan a llegar de su tiempo.**

 **Está ubicado a partir del cuarto libro, así que todo lo del quinto en adelante no será tomado en cuenta.**

 **Las parejas cambiarán** **excepto los hijos que se presentan en el séptimo libro.**

** Año 1995 - Scarlet **

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con la vista de un techo blanco, el olor a medicinas me dijo que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, en una inspección más profunda y gracias a mi magia me dí cuenta de que la enfermería era un poco anticuada, claro tenía los mismos colores, pero las camas eran un poco más antiguas, y las lámparas completamente diferentes a como estaba acostumbrada. Trate de rememorar lo último que recordaba.

Sabía que algunos de mis primos estaban jugando con una poción, los había estado buscando por todo el castillo cuando los vi cerca del lago, fui hasta donde estaban mis primos y lo siguiente que supe era que uno de ellos gritaba y yo perdía el conocimiento.

Les había dicho que no jugaran con ese tipo de pociones pero ¿Me hicieron caso? pues no y a pesar de ser la más inteligente de mi generación y de que la mayoría de las veces me hacían caso, en ese momento habían querido ser rebeldes.

Ahora, si mal no estaba me encontraba en el pasado, y como sabía que tenía razón una historia de lo más convincente pasaba por mi cabeza, tendría que ver quién era el director o directora no sabía que tan atrás en el tiempo estaba.

No pase mucho tiempo esperando cuando vi que la puerta de la enfermería se abría y una señora vestida - de una manera muy anticuada - de enfermera se acercaba.

\- Señorita que gusto que esté despierta, ¿le duele algo? - pregunto solicita la mujer, esta parecía de unos cuarenta y tantos años, de expresión un poco severa pero de ojos amables.

\- Un poco la cabeza pero supongo que fue por el golpe - respondió agarrando mi cabeza al decirlo.

\- De acuerdo, el director no tardará en venir por favor tome esta poción para el dolor de cabeza. - dijo acercándole la redoma con la poción que bebí de un trago y sin hacer mueca alguna.

Me acomodé lo mejor que pude en la cama y espere al director. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando por la puerta doble entro nada más ni nada menos que Albus Dumbledore el director que dio su vida por sus queridos estudiantes, realmente mis primos me habían enviaron muy atrás en el tiempo, con un poco de orgullo infle mi pecho al recordarlo ya que la poción te llevaba tan atrás como tus habilidades mágicas te permitían.

Regresando a lo que me convenía vi al director caminar hasta la cama en la que estaba.

\- Dígame señorita ¿cómo es que entro a la escuela sin que las barreras la detectaran? - me preguntó amablemente el director. Pude ver el característico brillo en sus ojos azules.

\- Director lo primero que debe de saber es que no soy de su tiempo. Mis lindos primos estaban jugando con una poción que me trajo aquí, y antes de que pregunte **SI** se cuál es la poción pero tardará como seis o siete meses en quedar lista. - respondí claramente.

Vi como los ojos del director brillaban un poco más que antes al haberle revelado esta información creo que me querrá preguntar por qué tiempo hablamos. Claramente y por mi uniforme podría ver que del pasado no era. Solo esperaba que no me preguntara nada específico.

\- Entonces ¿no puede decirme mucho referente de usted cierto? -preguntó el viejo mago.

\- Mmm ciertamente no, no podría decirle pero no cambiaría mucho, me di cuenta de que por muy orgullosa que me sienta de mis primos he de decir que estoy en una época muy alejada de la mía, casi de cincuenta años. Aunque no le diga nada de este futuro sí le diré que no cambiaré nada, realmente a la mayoría de los personajes los conozco por historia de la magia que curse en mis primeros cuatro años.- dije con mirada seria.

\- No te preocupes pequeña, no preguntare nada mmm diremos que trataste de usar un traslador y que por eso terminaste inconsciente. Te quedarás aquí en Hogwarts y te seleccionaremos en alguna casa - comenzó a idear el plan para que lograra pasar esos meses sin ningún contratiempo.

\- Si director yo tratare de no mentir mucho respecto a mi familia, solo tratare de no decir mucho los apellidos porque en esta época mis abuelos y bisabuelos existen. - aclare con algo de lógica.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza y un brillo más en sus ojos, el director se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a platicar ideando mi chalada para estos próximos meses, no sin ofrecerme cada media hora sus deliciosos caramelos de limón que claro, acepte gustosa.

...::::...::::...::::

 **Bien este es un capítulo más de este nuevo proyecto. Espero les guste.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Año 2035 - Lyra **

Entre de nuevo al castillo para llamar a los padres de Scarlet. El nerviosismo me recorría por completo. ¿Cómo le diría a mi tío lo de su hija? ¿Cómo decirle que fue transportada a la época de la peor guerra que el mundo mágico había enfrentado?

Seguí caminando hacia el área designada, saque mi teléfono celular y marque el número del Edward.

\- _Ted al habla_ \- se escuchó desde el teléfono.

\- Hola tío soy Lyra - contesté.

 _\- Pequeña ¿qué milagro? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Qué hicieron esta vez tus primos?_ \- Oh tío si supieras. Vas a querer matar a alguien.

\- verás tío, sabes que Scarlet y yo tenemos una conexión verdad? - Comencé titubeante.

\- _Claro después del enlace pero eso ¿qué tiene que ver?_

\- Hace un rato estaba paseando por el castillo y pues sentí algo extraño. La busque pero no llegue a tiempo. - dije cerrando los ojos.

\- _Lyra me estas asustando._

\- Espera tío déjame terminar. - le suplique poniendo mi mano frente a mi como si me estuviera viendo. - Cuando llegue sólo la vi desaparecer ahhhhhh les pregunte a tus hijos que eran los que estaban ahí. Los idiotas hicieron una poción de tiempo.

\- _¿Qué hicieron qué? Espera Lyra iré a la escuela ve con la directora._

Sólo escuche el tono de llamada. Apague el celular y fui directa a la dirección. Ahora sólo tenía que ver cómo decirles que la poción para ir por ella tardaba un mes en prepararla.

** Ted **

Edward Lupin se dirigió a la oficina de aurores en el ministerio de magia. Su padrino Harry lo había mandado llamar cuando salía de Hogwarts.

Había pasado el mes que se requería para hacer la poción. Los chicos habían elaborado la poción correctamente. Él había sido el primero en querer ir por su hija pero había varias reglas. El que fuera no debía de estar en el mundo de esa época. No tenía que tener un doble más joven ni nacer en los 10 años siguientes.

La poción para el regreso tardaba seis meses en hacerse y tardaba aún más en hacer efecto. Si la tomaban inmediatamente cuando fueran no sabían en que momento regresarían.

Sabía que su padrino no podría estar enterado de lo que pasaba con su hija, él no se lo había dicho a nadie. Así que tendría que ser algo muy importante para que lo mandara llamar con esa urgencia.

Al llegar a la puerta tocó y espero a que el _adelant_ e de su padrino se escuchara.

\- Ted que bueno que llegas.- dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Sonaba urgente. - dije.

\- Lo es, desde hace una semana los chicos y yo hemos tenido ciertos sueños. - comenzó mi padrino, se inclinó hacia delante entre cruzando los dedos y apoyándolos en la mesa.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunté haciéndome el desentendido.

\- Dos chicas aparecen en ellos una de nombre Alexia y otra Beca. - continuó.

\- ¿Qué? - eso sí que era una sorpresa.

\- Las recuerdo, ambas eran excelentes estudiantes, ellas fueron más que amigas para nosotros. Nos ayudaron a ganar más que nadie.

\- Padrino no entiendo.

\- Las chicas son Scarlet y Lyra ¿cierto?. - abro mis ojos por la sorpresa.

\- ...

\- No puedes dejar regresar a Lyra. - me dice con algo de desespero.

\- Harry ella no te dejará que la excluyas. Querrá ir y lo sabes. - dije.

\- No Ted el que no sabe eres tú. Hay una razón por la que ellas no están en los libros de historia. - siguió diciendo.

\- ¿Cuál? - pregunté con algo de preocupación.

\- No puedo decírtelo. - suspiro y se recargo en la silla, en ese momento se veía más viejo. Pero la decisión no cambiaría.

\- Es una lástima - dije

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sorprendido.

\- Lyra se fue esta mañana.

 **Y eso es todo por hoy.**

 **¿Alguna idea del porque Harry no quiere que vayan?**

 **Bueno dejen un bonito comentario.**


End file.
